<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bluebell Butterfly by Chickygirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300218">Bluebell Butterfly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickygirl/pseuds/Chickygirl'>Chickygirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>'Mione and Sev Moments [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death Eaters, F/M, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickygirl/pseuds/Chickygirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione’s creations enlighten Harry’s night to the truth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>'Mione and Sev Moments [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bluebell Butterfly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hogwarts at night was a peaceful thing. The grounds were dark and tranquil, not a soul awake except two friends who had no idea of the others’ worry induced insomnia, for entirely separate reasons. Silvery light shone upon the small figure that sat looking into the Black Lake, her halo of hair shining like a long caramel curled lion’s mane around her pale face. Her face remained blank of the emotions warring through her body, intent on making themselves known the most as she listened to the silence of the night and the gentle shivers of the Whomping Willow leaves in response to the wind that was growing steadily colder everyday. She wrapped her arms around her knees folded to her chest, wrapping her robes tightly around her torso, wand held loosely in the hand dangling under her chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worry about protecting the people she loved more than anything in the world, about how they were going to survive the war together; anger at the whole entire situation they found themselves in, and fear that something was going to go so wrong and the entire world would crush her underneath it’s weight. The loneliness that had accompanied her when no one was there to pull her out of it threatened to do the same as the world around her, and tried to occupy herself by conjuring her little bluebell flames and transforming them into miniature blue glowing butterflies that gave off the same heat and light as the flame; flying off in search of a flower to sit upon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her feelings were mirrored in the boy with the scar on his forehead who walked under the privacy of the castle’s walls, carefully avoiding the light of the small night torches that were lit upon the stone walls and sticking to the dark in case of teachers on lookout. Shivering as the chill reached him through the open walls, he saw the small girl surrounded by the dim shining of her signature blue flames fluttering about her head. She only makes them into butterflies when she’s upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione,” he murmured, starting to her, recognizing her curly hair just in time to hear the crack of an apparition close by which his friend hadn’t heard due to her staying in her spot, halting and ducking back into the dark just as a figure came into view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man in long flowing robes and a dull white bone mask made his way to the tiny girl, his destination. He seemed to flow out of shadow, looking more like a Dementor as his frayed robes floated behind him than the man he claimed to be, but in reality, was larger than life to the girl who had just spotted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry could only stand in shock as dread filled his belly at the sight of the man who could only be a Death Eater, his wand loose in his hand as he saw his best friend look up to what could only be her imminent death. How did the murderer get onto Hogwarts grounds? Why wasn’t he… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>… attacking?</span>
</p><p><span>Hermione stood up with her tiny creations as she felt a different warmth spread through her body. </span><em><span>He was back.</span></em> <em><span>Everything is okay now. He’s okay. We’re okay.</span></em> <span>The emptiness that had been present chased itself away as the man she loved got closer, and closer; her worry, and her anger, and her fear went along with it with the gentle touch he placed to her face, her body then enveloped with the scent of herbs and spices.</span></p><p>
  <span>Harry now stood in place, blinking at the scene in front of him for a different reason. Hermione Granger, his tiny little best friend who could send you cowering with just a look was being encompassed in an </span>
  <em>
    <span>unidentified Death Eater’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… or not so unidentified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cast a charm on his ears he had learned from Fred and George to eavesdrop on one of the people he loved in this world, and one of the people he most hated in this world’s conversation; trying to restrain himself from running to her and snatching her away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obsidian eyes locked onto Hermione’s face as she pulled the Death Eater’s bone mask off of his face, making no move to stop her as she dropped into the the ground where it disappeared in a white smoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You came back to me,” Harry saw Hermione smile, and that one little thing that he had seen so many times before, was so different. It was absolutely free, except for the love she had in her heart for the man standing in front of her. Love for the man who had never shown anyone a hint of kindness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus put his hands on the sides of Hermione’s neck, touching their foreheads, “I made you a promise, Hermione.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fear was back on her face as Harry melted back into the shadows, and pain, “You can’t keep a promise forever, Severus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little blue butterflies danced around them as they stood still as statues in the midst of a world filled with trepidation.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>